


Study Time

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Hej (Short Film 2013)
Genre: Affection, After School - Freeform, Anal, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Bullying, Erotica, Europe, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, LGBTQ Character, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Short One Shot, Stockholm, Study Date, Svenska | Swedish, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Sebastian and his boyfriend Fredrik enjoy some quality time together after school.
Relationships: Sebastian/Fredrik





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

> "Hej" aka "Hey" is one of my favorite European LGBT short films and a beautiful silent one indeed. If you are a fan of it, I hope you enjoy my story based on it. The original film and its characters are property of Olivia Kjellander. Check out the film if you have never seen it. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!

Seventeen-year-old Sebastian was always a studious kid and couldn't have been more happy the school day was over with. He was beyond thankful when he and Fredrik, his crush and secret lover, finally came out together last week. Since embracing their burgeoning attraction, the two were almost inseparable. So much so that last night mischievous Fredrik wanted to spend the night at Sebastian's house so they met for study dates there every chance they could get. Sebastian got back home around 3 PM, it was finally time for him to rest and have a break from everyone and everything for this autumn evening. He sat at his desk and watched a funny romantic comedy movie by himself and it put him in the mood, as he hadn't had any sexual alone time in a couple days. Fredrik and him made out all the time but every now and then it just felt good to pleasure himself. The corner of Sebastian's mouth curved up as he had a sex toy hidden away that he often sought relief with, it never failed to works wonders for him. Though Fredrik texted him he was at the library and the house was chill for the evening, Sebastian decided to pull it out from the hiding spot and watched a Facebook video that Fredrik and him made, it caused his heart to flutter how funny and considerate the former _bully_ was towards him.

Four minutes later, the lock on the front door clicked open, Sebastian knew it had to be Fredrik and smiled on catching his boyfriend entering. Ascending the stairs up to the bedroom, Fredrik's face turned to find Sebastian looking at him elated. Hardly conscious of the books he was holding, Sebastian held Fredrik's gaze until he found his voice. 

"Ready to study?" he asked feeling a warm burst of excitement.

"Wha-what about your parents?" Fredrik asked both stirred by his boyfriend's cuteness and not wanting to be caught in a compromising position. 

"Their out of town on a business trip," Sebastian said before dropping the books on the desk behind him. 

Moving towards Fredrik, he grabbed the handsome brunette by the collar of his black shirt, pulling him towards the bed and teasingly pushed Fredrik back on it. Bewitched and mute, Fredrik watched as his fashionable lover began to undo his jeans without missing a beat. Sebastian smirked gleefully as he saw Fredrik's firm cock come into view and slowly stroked it. Fredrik's eyes were lidded as Sebastian set about bobbing up and down on his warm _mushroom tip_. After a tiresome day of classes, Fredrik ha been looking forward to having quality time with the boy he professed his love for last year, having first accepted his true self.

Sebastian sucked Fredrik's _meat_ before looking up at his aroused boyfriend.

"Like that?" Sebastian asked in a half whisper while still stroking Fredrik.

"Oh God, you know I do..." Fredrik replied very much pleased. 

Sebastian continued to bob the tender fleshy _pole_ with giddy enthusiasm. He'd missed Fredrik for a great part of the day and while their text messages were a welcome delight, they never came close to having Fredrik's arms enveloping his body and lips joined together. Licking around Fredrik's head and along the length, Sebastian gave pleasure to Fredrik's balls. He knew having them teased made the brunette's mind spin. 

After two minutes of getting Fredrik excited, Sebastian stood up and started to take off his boots and black skinny jeans. Fredrik removed his light dark jacket, his teal eyes enjoying the sight of the slender cutie's pants lying on the floor, revealing a pair of pink speedos, which Sebastian was in the middle of taking off. Both teens were nude below the waist, Sebastian's manhood flung back and forth over the need for this _quality time_. Fredrik laid back as Sebastian climbed on top of him, straddling his beautiful legs on either side of Fredrik. He languidly stroked Sebastian's thighs as his boyfriend positioned himself above the hot pointed _spear_. 

Both young lovers wincing yet nevertheless overcome by their undeniable affection for each other. Fredrik's cock slipped inside the adorable boy's ass. Sebastian bit his lower lip and a tirade of groans fell from his mouth as he began to ride Fredrik, whose hands laid upon his boyfriend's soft butt cheeks. 

Sebastian stroked Fredrik off as he increased his heated thrusts. _God he's so perfectly tight_! Fredrik thought as Sebastian's overjoyed grumbles drowned out the sounds made beyond the bedroom window. Hands moving about Sebastian's back while biting along his pearly white neck, Fredrik's pounding caused his boyfriend to gape in a flaring minute of euphoria. 

Fredrik gradually pushed Sebastian's grey sweater up, he wanted his boyfriend totally nude now! Sliding the right side of the sweater and tank top underneath up, Fredrik's mouth fell on Sebastian's nipple, licking away as if it were a _Life-Saver_. His free hand showing Sebastian's cock an equal amount of devotion. It added to the emotionally driven supernova coursing through Sebastian's body. He rode Fredrik passionately, not hesitating to let his joy shine brightly. The latter gladly caught on to the fact and held Sebastian by the hips as he battered more on Sebastian's _gate_ jovially. Both nearly losing themselves to the dynamite thrill. Lifting himself up, Sebastian removed his sweater to Fredrik's joy. The tip of Fredrik's tongue slipped between his lips on the image he had on his mind in between lectures and lunch period. Pinching Sebastian's nipples, the giggles he emitted were sweet music to Fredrik's ears. Sebastian lowered his upper body back down above Fredrik', their faces not quite touching. The minty scent of Sebastian's breath piqued Fredrik to drive deeper inside him. His mouth on Sebastian's collar bone again, the top boy's eyes closed at the sensational act. The touch of Fredrik's finger tips across his skin almost sent Sebastian into a tailspin. His dominant hand stroking Sebastian off for a brief minute, before Fredrik pushed himself up from the mattress and let Sebastian take his place. 

Reclining in the center of the bed, Sebastian smiled at Fredrik as he took him by the legs and entered his jubilant boyfriend again. The gusts of pleasure made Sebastian's blue eyes roll back in his head as Fredrik continued to bring him and his boyfriend to orgasm. Fredrik tired to raise his own shirt up to avoid having it spunk stained yet quickly decided _To Hell with it_! and pushed further inside Sebastian with all the stamina he had built up over the following week. Sebastian licked his lips, jacking himself off with his stunned face turned to the ceiling. He always loved it when Fredrik took him bare and raw, luckily he wasn't a dirty _slob_. 

Slipping out for a second, Fredrik laid Sebastian on his side before plunging back in. Fredrik held his left leg as he sensed his own impending eruption. After six more thrusts, both boys came together. Spent and spooning each other, Sebastian turned his head back to find Fredrik smiling at him. His sweat-covered face and lukewarm scent Sebastian always went head-over-heels for. 

Finally catching his breath, Sebastian pecked his boyfriend's partially open mouth. "Told you studying can be fun..."

Fredrik smiled with a chuckle and ruffled Sebastian's lovely head of platinum blonde hair. "What can I say? My tutor's an All Star."

Catching a glance at the clock sitting on Sebastian's desk, it was now 5:40 PM. Not in a hurry to be anywhere and with a week alone at Sebastian's place, Fredrik was going to enjoy it to the full. 

"Want to have a quick snooze then grab some take out?" Fredrik asked stroking Sebastian's exposed flushed cheek.

"Only if you ride me next time," Sebastian replied unable to contain his mirth. Kissing Fredrik full on the mouth to make the point clear. 

Casting their shirts to the floor, the two teens got under the covers of Sebastian's bed. The lamp on the bedside table dimmed as Fredrik enveloped his boyfriend in his arms. He could care less what anyone else thought of their relationship. He had been wrestling between being himself and what his friends accepted for too long until he realized what he and Sebastian shared wasn't wrong. Sebastian and him were a wonderful twosome, something he wasn't going to let go of. 


End file.
